The objective of this research is to develop a novel mass production method of low cost, fluorescent, po!ymeric bio-sensors. This method is based on recent technological advances in the field of plastic optical fiber, deep silicon etching, and polymer micro-injection molding. The proposed effort will attempt to combine these new technologies with major advances in the science of fluorescent bio-sensors. The design uses a micro-molded plastic multi-analyte sensing head attached to an inexpensive flexible high spatial resolution plastic multiple fiber Optics image guide. This type of fiber optic has recently been commercialized by Nanoptics, Inc. in the first all plastic medical endoscope. The new technique will lead to more consistent and economical production of a variety of optical bio-sensors in large quantity at very low cost. The proposed approach also delivers a very desirable feature in providing the flexibility of changing the sensing site/analyte combination without undertaking structural modification of the sensor production process. Prototype sensors for pH, oxygen, and glutamate monitoring will be produced and their performance will be carefully studied. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: There is a world-wide market in excess of $1 billion for inexpensive disposable bio-sensors capable of reliable and cost-effective, continuous, in vivo monitoring of major physiological parameters. The proposed new manufacturing technology provides an economical solution to mass production of a very inexpensive multi-analyte bio-sensor. In Phase II, the sensor will be commercialized in the specific form of an arterial blood gas/pH sensor which is presently a billion dollar market. The technology can also be expanded to include sensing a variety of other important bio- molecules.